Gender Swap of Full House TV Series
by GreenspireTC
Summary: This story is based on the first episode. However, it was obviously tweaked because it was gender-swapped. Some of the names are different, but it should be pretty easy to figure out. In this story, Joey and Jesse are moving in with the Tanner's to help out. However, when Jesse tries to prove that he can handle a fight between the brothers, he gets into a deeper mess.


"I got the door!" said Stephen excitedly. "I bet it's Aunt Jesse!" The boys' Aunt Jesse and family friend Joey, were moving in to help out with the family. This was because their dad, Danny, just died in a car crash. The whole family came running in, and Stephen whipped open the door.

"Give me a hug!" said Aunt Jesse enthusiastically. "Did you ever get that gum out of your hair, Michael?" She dragged in her luggage and chucked her coat on the couch.

"Nope." said Michael loudly. "I had to get it chopped off."

"Aw well, less to brush," said Jesse.

Before the door could be shut, Joey walked in. Her face wasn't visible because of the amount of clothes she had in her hands. She quickly dropped it on the floor.

"What a coincidence that I ended up moving in on laundry day!" she said.

"Oh, that's dirty?" said Claire, raising her eyebrows.

"To whomever it may concern, I moved in on shower day too!" she announced.

"Whatever." Claire laughed. " Boys, why don't you go show Aunt Jesse her room upstairs." Michael and Stephen, the two youngest boys, were now sharing a room so that Jesse could stay in Stephen's old room. Damon, the oldest, still had his own room.

Once the boys dropped Jesse off, they raced into the backyard. Claire was showing Joey her "room," which was an alcove under the staircase. Then, Kenny waltzed in, without even knocking on the door.

"The boys are in the backyard, Gibbler" said Claire.

"Ok" said Kenny, who was halfway out the backdoor. " Oh by the way, my mom said I could stay for dinner."

"Did she?" said Joey dryly, "How nice of her."

Kenny had already known Joey and Jesse, since he was at the Tanner house frequently.

It wasn't long after Kenny went into the backyard, when there was some yelling.

"You'll get used to all the noise after you're here for a few days," said Claire.

Then, Stephen slammed open the back door, then marched through the kitchen and up the stairs. He had a scowl on his face.

"You'll also get used to these little fights," said Claire. "Just let the boys work 'em out."

"I remember when I used to fight with my brothers," said Jesse. "It'd happen several times a day."

Before they could finish the conversation, Stephen came down the stairs. He had a large box with him, that he was half dragging. However, Claire was busy stirring the dinner on the stove, which meant she was facing the wall. Joey and Jesse didn't think anything of it either. Stephen hauled the box out through the back door. Soon after, Damon, Kenny, and Michael came inside.

"Where's Stephen?" asked Claire.

"He's still in the backyard, Mom," Damon replied.

"Jesse, can you go get him? Dinner's almost ready."

"I'll come too," Joey said.

The two walked out into the backyard, only to find a camping tent in the middle of an assembly process. They also found that Stephen had removed every single belonging from his room and added them to his new 'place'.

"What in the world!" Jesse exclaimed. She pulled her sleek, black hair out of her face in shock.

"What are you doing? " asked Joey. "Having a yard sale?"

"I'm living out here now. I don't want to share a room with Michael anymore." Stephen proclaimed.

"I'll go and get Claire," said Joey, who was halfway to the back door.

"Woah, woah, woah." Jesse said. "We can handle this. Let's show Claire that we can take care of little problems."

She whipped around to face Stephen.

"Twenty bucks to move back in." She yanked her wallet out of her back pocket, and pulled the money out. Stephen seemed to be thinking about it.

"I'll do it for fifty," he stated.

"Fifty? Are you out of your mind?" Jesse put her hands on her hips.

"Do you want me to move back in or not?"

"Fine. I'll pay you once you pack all of this stuff back up and take it to your room."

Jesse and Joey turned to go back inside.

"Parenting is almost too easy," Joey whispered.

"That's easy for you to say, it wasn't your fifty bucks!" Jesse muttered.

When they got back in the house, it turned out that Claire already knew what happened. Apparently Damon had seen the tent.

"Do I need to go talk to him?" asked Claire, once Jesse and Joey were back inside. She was busy putting food on the table.

"Nah, we took care of it." Joey said, waving her off.

"Yeah, you can trust us." said Jesse arrogantly.

They all sat down to eat, except for Stephen. He was still making trips up and down the stairs.

They were all still sitting down when Stephen came over to the table, next to Jesse.

"I prefer the fifty bucks to be in ones please," Stephen announced, putting out his hand, face up.

"What are you talking about?" Claire inquired. Jesse had already turned around to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah, I wanna know how my younger brother got fifty bucks outta you," Damon said.

"She paid me to move back in," Stephen said matter-of-factly.

"You paid him?" Claire demanded.

"You paid him?" asked Damon. " I think I'll go move into the back yard."

Claire was still glaring at Jesse. "What kind of lesson does that teach him, Jesse?"

"Hey, at least it worked," Jesse said defensively.

"Well, if you're not gonna pay me, then I guess I'll just move everything back outside," said Stephen.

"Why do you want to move outside anyways?" Joey interrogated.

Stephen didn't answer.

"Oh, I get it. You're still mad that I was pitching to Michael longer than I was to you," Damon said pridefully.

"Maybe," Stephen said glumly.

"Stephen, what's up? You usually don't get upset about stuff like this." asked Claire.

"I didn't think you'd get so mad about that," Michael mumbled, with his mouth full.

"It's just that," Stephen paused, " If Dad were here, then he would've been able to pitch to me."

"Oh, so that's what this is about," Claire determined. "You know we're still a family right? We're just a new family," She said cheerfully.

"I know," said Stephen, still a bit sad.

"Hey, after dinner we can go back outside and I'll pitch to you," Damon said.

"Really?"

"Yup. We can go right now."

Stephen raced outside, along with Damon, Michael, and Kenny.

"See? Talking always works things out," Claire said boastfully, nudging Jesse.

"Ah, I guess you're right," Jesse agreed. "No more bribing, I promise."

"What an ending to our first day together," Joey said blissfully. "Everyone's happy."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Claire said.

Joey held up her glass, "Cheers to working things out!" They all clinked their glasses and the events of the day ended with that.


End file.
